The Neuropathology Core will facilitate research on Alzheimer's disease (AD) by providing diagnostic and comprehensive neuropathological assessment on autopsy brains from well characterized patients and control subjects. Particular emphasis will be placed on characterization of the neuropathological heterogeneity of AD and its overlap with Parkinson's disease and other neurodegenerative disorders. Information on the neuropathological basis of dementia in the understudied African American population will be sought as clinical and educational outreach programs of the Alzheimer's Disease Center emphasize the importance of the autopsy. Through the maintenance of a 24 hour autopsy service and brain bank, the Neuropathology Core will supply brain tissue and other materials to the growing number of investigators at Emory involved in ongoing and new research studies. Neuropathology information will be maintained in a secure data base and integrated with data generated by the Clinical and Molecular Biology Cores.